It has been reported that animals or patients who have begun to lose weight because of advanced cancer (cachexia) are less tolerant of chemotherapeutic drugs. Due to recent technological breakthroughs, the means are now on hand to overcome the loss of body weight in cancer patients by total intravenous feeding. Unfortunately, there is little information on how such nutritional feeding will affect the patient or his tolerance to chemotherapeutic drugs. There is almost no basic information on how the tumor and host tissues will respond to parenteral nutrition alone or in combination with chemotherapy. Controlled experiments of this type are difficult or impossible to perform on humans. Thus the animal/nutritional studies proposed herein are designed to give us this type of information. Specifically we will determine the survival time of tumorous rats given solid or liquid food orally and liquid food by total intravenous feeding. We will also test how intravenous nutrition enhances the immune system of rats. Total intravenous feeding will also be combined with drug chemotherapy (hydroxyurea) in rats to test their survival time and tumor remission with the ultimate aim of using the results to design long term cancer remission treatments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Adrian, E. K., I. L. Cameron, and T. R. Hoage (1975) Metabolic DNA in post-mitotic cardiac myocytes. J. Cell Biol. 67:3a (Abst.). Cameron, I. L., E. K. Adrian, and T. R. Hoage (1975) Metabolic DNA in post-mitotic neurons. J. Cell Biol. 67:54a(Abst.).